


I Should Have Known (My Own Hearts)

by mihrsuri



Series: Rewrite The Stars Mini Fics [12]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: He cannot see this as wrong [or Henry Does Not Make Good Choices For Anyone] - a pre January Joust Rewrite The Stars mini fic





	I Should Have Known (My Own Hearts)

Surely it cannot be wrong, Henry thinks as he walks with Jane in the gardens - he and Jane are only sharing a chaste love and even if he was to make her his mistress in truth it would merely be his right as a King - it does not mean he loves Anne any less. And he is delighted with Jane who is so sweet and adoring - a lady from a fairy story, Henry thinks and he is delighted to have her small hand in his as they walk through the early spring. 

It is then that he see Tom. He is smiling, lost in laughter in a way that Henry has not seen himself for a long time, conversing with one of his secretaries - Henry is not sure of his name but he feels he immediately dislikes this man, who is gifted with Thomas’ smiles who Henry is very sure does not deserve it in the slightest. 

“I must leave you now, dearest Jane - for I have business with Master Cromwell” is what Henry says. It is not that he does not trust Tom, merely that he wishes he would smile for Henry again, would be at ease as he had used to. 

-

Henry knows he is avoiding Anne, but he tells himself that he is merely making sure she is not distressed and therefore does not harm the child she is carrying if she insists on being so hurt by his love for Jane, even if she has allowed him to do so, her hurt is evident and it makes Henry…it makes Henry feel uncomfortable. 

He still dislikes the fact that others bring smiles to her face.


End file.
